Window sash locks prevent vertical movement of a window sash by selectively engaging a rotatable cam disposed on a first window sash with a fixed keeper disposed on a second window sash. Typically, window sash locks are disposed proximate a central portion of a window sash. Tilt latches allow a window sash to be tilted inward to be cleaned and/or replaced. Typically, tilt latches are disposed proximate sides of the window sash and include a tab to pull a latch from engagement with the window jamb. Once disengaged, the window sash can be tilted. Some combination window lock and tilt latch systems exist. In one approach, a hook connected to a window sash lock engages a connecting element that is part of a hidden mechanical linkage. Such a system is difficult to assemble by a window manufacturer, in part because the mating hook and connecting elements are largely not visible during assembly.